My Vampire Angel
by Belladonna98
Summary: Damon Salvatore had always been alone. Katherine had been dead for more than a hundred years, why should he date someone else when the love of his life is dead? But when he meets Elena Gilbert, his whole world changes. Complete AU. Delena! EDIT: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED! DO NOT EXPECT ANY MORE UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new story I've been working on. It's about Damon and Elena from 'The Vampire Diaries,' so please enjoy!**

**Introducing 'My Vampire Angel':**

_Chapter One: Meeting the Older Salvatore Brother_

Damon Salvatore seethed with anger at the sight of Elena Gilbert. She was a dead ringer for Katherine, and the wounds he bore for her were still fresh. They still hurt him more than he would ever admit to Stefan or anyone... He could never trust _anyone_ after what had happened all those many years ago, especially his brother, Stefan, who betrayed him for the woman they were _both_ in love with, Katherine.

On the other hand, Damon could smell Elena from all the way across the high school parking lot, where he hid in one of the trees on the edge of the forest that surrounded the school, and she smelled..._intoxicating_... Damon wished he could just drain her completely right here, right now, but decided against it since, one, a lot of people were around and he wanted to keep a low profile, and two, there was something in the back of his mind that told him he shouldn't kill her, so he listened to his mind and flew away, still disguised as a glistening black raven.

The black raven flew all the way to an old house that looked like it was uninhabited, except that there was light pouring out of some of the windows. He entered an open window and transformed into his human form, except he wasn't really a human; him and his brother were cold, soulless vampires. Or, at least _he_ was. The only reason Stefan was in Mystic Falls was because he wanted to feel human again...or that was what Damon thought. He wasn't sure if it was that or Elena, but he didn't care.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Don't worry about it," Damon replied coolly.

"Damon, if you're going to live here in Mystic Falls, you can't kill! This is a small town; they'll figure out what we are!" Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother, shouted, raising his voice as if he were talking to a five-year old who broke a valuable vase.

"Oh Stefan... Stefan, Stefan, Stefan... Don't you realize that I can _never_ be caught?" Damon said cockily, leaning on the wall and folding his arms with his signature smirk planted on his beautifully carved lips.

Stefan used inhuman speed to run over and smack Damon on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Damon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"This isn't a joke, Damon! I don't want anyone here to get hurt!"

"Relax, I wasn't feeding, I was just checking out that Elena girl you told me about. She's a doppelganger, alright..." Damon trailed off, tilting his eyes up to look at Stefan.

"So?" Stefan asked, folding his arms stubbornly.

"'So?' Stefan, there's no way you guys could have a relationship, even if she _did_ like you!" Damon shouted, "Besides, the only reason you're after her is because she looks like Ka-"

"SHUT UP!" Stefan screamed, pinning Damon against the wall by his neck, "You don't know her, she's different! She actually has a heart, Damon!"

Damon grinned maliciously and used his strength to shove Stefan off of him, causing him to fly into the wall.

As the wall crashed down, Damon tutted his brother's stupidness, "Just as I said, I can _never_ be caught, Stefan..." Damon muttered smugly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Damon walked out of Stefan's room and strolled into his own. He sat down on his bed, thinking about Elena and Katherine.

He didn't care what Stefan said. Anyone who even _resembled_ Katherine must be evil and soulless, just like her.

Suddenly, his thirst for blood raged inside of him, making him jump up. He could smell human blood near and not just any blood. He could tell Elena Gilbert was near him, and he didn't think he could just sit back. He had to find her, or else he would go crazy.

He used his speed to run toward the smell, ending up at the edge of the forest surrounding the Salvatore mansion.

Elena was backing away from the forest slowly, her heartbeat beating incredibly fast.

Damon put on his best smirk and whispered in her ear, "Something wrong, miss?"

Elena screamed in terror and whipped around to see who had scared her even more than the noises she had heard in the forest.

Damon could hear her pulse pick up even more, although he doubted it was because he had scared her; she was staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

Elena stood in front of him looking stupider than ever, just staring at his beautifully carved pale face. He had raven black hair that she thought she might run her hands through if he stepped any closer. Luckily though, the man held his spot, along with her gaze. She looked at him through her dark brown eyes into his light icy blue eyes, until she blushed and had to look away.

Damon chuckled lightly and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's older brother. How do you do, beautiful?" he said charmingly, grabbing hold of her right hand and pressing it to his ice cold lips.

Elena shivered a little at his touch. Damon took notice of this and smirked his signature smirk at her.

"Something wrong, gorgeous?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled and looked down shyly. "Uh, n-no, I just... It's Elena, by the way. E-Elena Gilbert..."

Damon smiled inwardly at her cute stuttering.

'_She is absolutely adorable... I guess she __**is**__ a bit different from Katherine... Well, we'll see...'_ Damon thought.

"Well, you seem to be a bit lost, Elena. Would you like to come into my and Stefan's house?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"A-alright... Thank you..." she whispered, taking hold of his hand.

Her whole body caught fire when her skin met his, making her stumble a bit as they walked through the front door. Something about Damon made her feel incompetent and stupid. She didn't know whether it was his piercing blue eyes or his mysteriousness, but she knew she had to get to know him better.

Suddenly, a gasp escaped Elena's lips as she saw how big the house was. It looked smaller than it actually was, on the outside, and it was very lavishly decorated.

Damon smiled charmingly at her and led her over to the couch, where she smiled back in thanks and made herself comfortable on the couch, sinking into its comfortable depths. She shut her eyes as Damon sat down next to her.

Damon looked at her heart-shaped face that resembled Katherine's greatly, along with her chocolate brown hair... She looked _exactly_ like Katherine, yet he could already tell she was different. Katherine was brave, but Elena didn't seem very brave... Or was it _just_ with him?

Suddenly, Stefan burst into the room at human speed. His light bronze hair was tousled and had bits of his bedroom wall in it. His brown eyes were livid with anger at Damon, but he held back on attacking him because he could smell a human in the house. The blood smelled heavenly, which could only mean...

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked nervously, brushing the bits of wall out of his hair.

Elena's eyes sprang open and she whirled her head around to see Stefan. "Stefan! Your brother invited me in because I got lost in the woods. I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a few minutes..." she whispered the last part, looking at him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"No, no of course not! You're welcome anytime, Elena," Stefan said, "I just wondered why..." he added as an afterthought to Damon.

Damon glared at Stefan and put his arm around Elena's shoulders, making her turn her head back to look at him.

"So, you never told me why you were in the woods in the first place," Damon told Elena.

"Well, I go there sometimes when life gets a little too stressful. It reminds me of simpler times, but today there was something off about it. It seemed gloomier than usual and darker. That was when I heard a noise, like a rustling, and I think somebody was watching me... Well, I got scared and ran away, and that was when I ran into you..." she trailed away, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Damon smiled and squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"You're okay now. Nothing will hurt you in here," he said, giving her a genuine smile.

Stefan scoffed but only loud enough for Damon to hear. Damon chose to ignore his brother's foolishness and looked down at Elena's hands in her lap.

"Are you alright, Elena?" Damon asked.

It took her a minute to realize he had asked her something. "Oh! Um, yeah... I'm just really tired... Long day..." she muttered, placing a hand on her arm, squeezing it.

Suddenly, Damon's thirst for her blood roared heatedly again. Elena had cut herself accidentally with her fingernail, blood dripping slowly from the wound.

Damon twitched a little, staring at the blood coming out of her arm. It was a fairly small wound, but the blood was still coming out...

Stefan noticed this too but had a better restraint against it since he had been drinking animal blood recently. The only thing he was worried about was Damon... He still drank people blood, no matter how hard he tried to make him drink animal blood.

"Uh, Elena, why don't you go upstairs and rest in Damon's bed? You're obviously exhausted..." Stefan said nervously, eyeing Damon, who was still eyeing the wound.

Elena smiled at him and sat up.

"Just up the stairs and the first door on the left."

She walked up there and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Damon stood up, shaking, staring after her. He could still smell the blood as if it were right in front of his nose.

Stefan ran over to him and shouted, "Damon, calm down. You don't want to kill her, you know it!"

Damon shook even more, his face changing into his vampire face. Fangs sprouted, his eyes turned red, and veins popped out around his face.

Stefan held him back, shouting into his ear to calm down.

After a few minutes, the door of Damon's room opened up. Stefan shoved Damon into the kitchen with a very strong push and looked up at the top of the stairs where Elena stood, looking extremely worried and upset.

"What's wrong, Stefan! Where did Damon go?" she asked, bounding down the stairs.

"He...had to go get something. He'll be back soon, though, don't worry."

Elena smiled at him and returned to Damon's bedroom hesitantly.

Damon came out of the kitchen, face back to normal again.

"Sorry, Stefan... I guess I'll have to try and restrain myself better..." Damon muttered, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Did Damon Salvatore just apologize for trying to attack a human?" Stefan asked him with a smug look on his face.

Damon just laughed and shut his eyes. He could still smell Elena's blood but ignored it.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream came from Damon's room. Both Stefan and Damon were there in a second, right by Elena's side.

Her eyes shot open, as she had been sleeping. She sat up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She smiled at them and laid back down.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"My dream... It was frightening..." Elena muttered.

"What happened?" Damon asked, sitting down next to her and grabbing her small, soft hand in his.

She smiled and said, "Well, the details aren't important, but there was a...a vampire... He attacked me, and before I knew it I was on a killing rampage... Weird..."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hehe, well, it's over now," Stefan said, scratching his head as he smiled nervously at her.

She smiled back at him, nodding.

"Well, you should get back to sleep. You still look a bit tired," Damon said, standing up but not letting go of her hand.

"Actually, I should probably get back home. My aunt will get worried if I'm not home soon. Thanks you for your hospitality," she said, kissing them both on the cheek and running down the stairs and out of the house.

Damon put his hands to where Elena had kissed him on the cheek. He felt warm and glowing on the inside, which scared him.

"I'm going out to hunt," he said quickly, running out of the house with his speed and out into the woods, where he passed Elena, who was running back to where she had been sitting. Her backpack was still there.

Damon just whipped past her, not even earning himself a glance from her. He ran faster as her scent whipped at his nose briefly. He just needed some blood and he would be alright...

Soon, he found a blonde girl wondering around the edge of the forest. He stopped right behind her and just dug in. He plunged his pointy teeth into her soft pale neck, sucking the blood until only half of it was left in her body. He let go and wiped his mouth of any excess blood. The poor girl fell to the ground in pain, twitching a little.

Damon scooped her up and looked into her green emerald eyes.

"This never happened, you aren't sure where you got those wounds."

"This never happened, and I'm not sure where I got these wounds," she repeated, looking straight back at him in a faze.

Damon's pupils dilated a little before he let her go as quickly as possible, running back to his house before the girl came out of the trance.

Damon felt much better, entering the house whistling a jaunty tune.

**Well, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it because I have a lot of the story planned out. It'll be good, I promise!**

_**-BD98**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! And don't worry, this chapter will be a lot more drama-packed. And the beginning is also kind of boring.**

**Here we go!**

**Oh, wait. If you don't like reading about any bones breaking, than try to skim over the part where Elena's at the warehouse. There is definitely some parts little kids should NOT read.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_Chapter Two: Damsel in Distress_

Elena lay in her bed, thinking about that day. She had met the most indescribable guy that day... Dark black hair, icy blue eyes, beautifully carved pink lips that she could kiss all day...

Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's older brother. He was a bit cocky, but she could see that he already cared about her, even though they had only met just that day.

Elena shut her eyes, the mysterious angelic boy popping into her mind. She smiled, drifting into a Damon-filled sleep...

Elena woke up the next morning, still thinking about Damon. She just couldn't get his beautiful face out of her head...

A smile crept onto her face again as she got out of her bed. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her heart-shaped face. She was still smiling when suddenly she saw Damon standing behind her for a split-second.

She whipped around to see if it was really him, but, unfortunately, he wasn't standing there smiling back at her.

She frowned all the way through getting ready for school. As she ran her brush through her hair for the last time Jeremy, her brother, opened the door and said, "Elena, it's almost time for school."

"Oh, alright. Just a second," she said, smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason she looked different this morning. She looked..._happy_...

She knew what the reason was but thought it better not to admit it. Besides, she had only met the boy _yesterday_...

Elena grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She grabbed a piece of peanut butter toast off of a plate on the counter and ran out the door.

That was when she saw the black S.U.V. parked outside her house, and Damon Salvatore leaning against the passenger side's door, his arms crossed, smirking slightly.

"Hey, beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"I thought we established it was Elena," she answered with a roll of her eyes, trying to make up for her acting stupid yesterday.

"We did, but that doesn't change you being beautiful."

Elena just blushed deep crimson and took a bite of her toast.

"Do you want a ride to school?" he asked, turning and gesturing to the car.

Elena smiled and nodded.

Damon opened the door and waited for her to get in until he shut the door. He walked over to his side and got in. He started up the engine of the car and drove away from Elena's house.

Elena kept eating her toast until it was all gone, which was fine with Damon. He could just glance over at her once in awhile, which, again, was fine with him.

"So, how come the hospitality?" Elena asked finally, looking over at him with a smile.

"What, I can't be nice?" he chuckled.

"How did you know where I lived?" Elena asked, folding her arms.

"This isn't _that_ big of a town. I asked around a bit..." he said.

_That_ was a lie. He just followed her scent until he concluded where she lived.

Elena chuckled. "True..." she muttered, looking outside her window.

They finally pulled up to the town's high school, where Damon quickly got out and opened Elena's door for her. As Elena stepped out Damon smiled at her and said, "Have a nice day, Elena..."

"Thanks..." she muttered, too dizzy from Damon's close proximity.

Damon got back into the car and drove away slowly, leaving Elena staring after the car.

Suddenly a voice whispered in her ear, "Who was that?"

Elena yelped and jumped around to find herself facing Caroline. She had a smile plastered on her pale face, pleased that she scared Elena.

"Caroline, you scared me!" she screamed, smacking her friend on the arm.

"I know! Now, again, who was that?" Caroline replied, looking at the S.U.V. that had just gone out of sight.

"Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother..." Elena trailed off embarrassedly.

"Ugh, those boys are hot!" she exclaimed, looking around to see if Stefan was around so she could make googly-eyes at him.

Elena just chuckled as they entered the high school. Soon, though, Bonnie caught up with them.

"Did you guys see that black S.U.V. pulling away from here a few minutes ago?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"That was Damon Salvatore. Him and Elena are dating!" Caroline squealed.

"We are not!" Elena exclaimed, catching the attention of a few girls passing by.

"Well, then why did he give you a ride to school? Caroline asked, looks of confusion crossing both her and Bonnie's faces.

"He's just sweet, that's all," Elena stated matter-of-factly, although twiddling her thumbs around a little.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the girls had to leave each other, but as Caroline and Bonnie walked away, they were smirking hugely. Elena didn't like this but let it slide from her mind as she went to first period.

_**Scene change**_

Elena walked quickly back to her locker at the end of the day so that she wouldn't have to face Caroline and Bonnie again. At lunch they were taunting her about Damon, and she was angry.

She shoved her books into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she slammed her locker door shut.

As she turned around a pair of cold hands wrapped around her waist, and soon she was staring into a pair of deep icy blue eyes.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, astonished at his presence.

Damon smiled and said, "Well, how else are you going to get back home?"

Elena chuckled as they started walking down the hall. Neither of them even noticed that Damon had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Only _one_ person noticed. A pair of brown eyes was locked on the sight.

Stefan growled softly, his grip on his history textbook tightening. Soon, the book ripped.

'_Looks like I have some competition for Elena's affections...'_ he thought bitterly.

Damon led Elena out to where his car was, opening her door for her again. She hopped in as he shut the door. When he was in his side, he started the car.

"So, again, why the hospitality?" she asked.

"How else were you going to get home?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Walk..." she muttered, "It's not that far..."

"I was available, and since I gave you a ride this morning, it would be polite of me to give you a ride now."

Elena smiled.

When they reached her house she hopped out and whispered, "Thanks, Damon..."

"Anytime, beautiful!" he exclaimed as he drove away.

Elena didn't realize she was smiling as she walked into her house and into her room.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the text she had received:

_Elena-_

_Meet me at the old wine warehouse tonight at seven. I need to tell you something important._

_-Damon_

Elena started hyperventilating. She had so many questions: Why the warehouse? What was it he wanted to tell her? Why at seven? That was a stupid question, but she thought it nonetheless.

She sat down on her bed to steady herself, but it failed; she still couldn't control her breathing. She knew it was stupid to be worrying about meeting Damon after she had only met him the day before, but she knew she couldn't deny it any longer. She had a major crush on him.

Elena jumped up and ran into her bathroom. She got into the shower and started the water. It was warm and it comforted her greatly.

When she was done washing her hair, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She used her hair-dryer to dry her hair and brushed it out. As soon as she was done she walked into her room and pulled on some jeans and a navy blue shirt, smiling at herself in the mirror when she was done.

She pulled her shoes and coat on and ran downstairs, out the door. It was four o' clock, and she wanted some time to talk to both Bonnie and Caroline before she had to leave.

_**Scene change**_

Elena pulled her coat tighter around herself as she looked up at the slowly-darkening sky. She was standing outside of the warehouse Damon wanted to meet her in, and she was scared to death of what awaited her inside.

She slowly opened the large door, making it creak slowly. She shivered as she stepped inside, the darkness of it enclosing her as the door shut of its own accord.

Elena jumped, whipping out her cell phone so she had some light. A black figure ran across from her quickly; it was long gone in the time it took her to realize it hadn't been her imagination.

"D-Damon? Is th-that you?" she shouted into the echoing darkness.

Something whipped past her, but before she had time to scream, something shoved her against the wall.

Elena dropped her cell phone, making it shatter.

A hand was holding her by her neck against the wall. She gasped for air as she rasped, "Who are you?"

In the dim light that was coming in from the cracks in the ceiling, Elena could see a faint outline of...herself? That couldn't be right. Was this a dream?

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, Elena. Now that I finally have you, it's _my_ turn to ask the questions."

The person threw her across the room into a pile of boxes.

Elena was sure death was coming soon. The girl had her pinned to the ground with her high-heeled black boot and was putting an immense pressure onto it. Soon, she could feel her rib crack and the boot poke itself into the skin. Blood was gushing out of the wound, pouring across the cement floor as Elena cried in pain. The tears were flowing just as fast as the blood.

Just as sweet death was enveloping her entire being, something pushed the girl off of her and all the way into the wall across the room.

"Elena, please be alright," a voice whispered frantically in her ear.

The person gasped and placed their hand on the wound, which made Elena scream out in more pain.

"Please be alright, Elena! I'll never leave you again..."

"Damon, you deal with Katherine, I'll get Elena out of here. You're stronger than me," another voice said, sounding annoyed.

"Right. Give her some of your blood so she'll heal."

Someone picked Elena up and ran as fast as they could out of the darkness and into the fresh outside light.

The person placed her gently in a car and shut the door. The engine started up and the car drove away.

When they stopped, the person was at her side again. A tearing noise made Elena open her eyes a little.

She could see Stefan Salvatore standing over her with a bleeding wrist.

"Drink this," he commanded in a tone that made her immediately start drinking when he put his wrist up to her lips.

It tasted like cold iron, but she could tell it was helping her somehow. She felt her side start healing, and she didn't care how it was happening; it was helping her, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

After a few minutes, Elena felt new again, and she sat up, smiling widely.

"Hey, Stefan! How are you? I'm great!" she exclaimed.

"Uh... I _may_ have given you a little too much..." he muttered.

Elena was bouncing off the walls with energy. She got out of the car and started running around the car with speed. She wasn't as fast as Damon or Stefan but was still pretty fast.

"Elena, calm down!" Stefan shouted.

"There's too much to life to calm down!" she screamed back, stopping right behind him.

Stefan rubbed his forehead with a lot of force.

"You would _not_ be fun as a vampire..." Stefan muttered.

He forgot she had a great sense of hearing with his blood running through her veins. This seemed to wake Elena up.

"Wait...vampire? And how did my wound heal so quickly? Why did you give me some of your blood?" she asked, sitting on the front of the car.

Suddenly, Stefan could hear a great crunching sound and a low groan that could only have been Damon.

"Elena, I _will_ answer those questions, but I have to go now," Stefan said anxiously.

Elena had heard the sounds too, though, because she was gone in a millisecond. Stefan ran after her to the warehouse.

Just as Stefan arrived, Katherine was stepping out of the warehouse, wiping blood off her hands.

"I'm warning you Stefan, if you don't let me have Elena, what I did to Damon _will_ happen to you," she smirked, running away with her ultra-speed.

Stefan was distracted, but when he heard Elena whispering to Damon, he ran inside to see Damon staked through the stomach, leg, and both arms, lying on the ground sweating.

"What do I do!" Elena screamed at Stefan.

Stefan didn't answer, he just walked over to Damon and ripped the stakes out of his limbs.

"V-vervain..." Damon muttered, "Vervain stakes..."

Stefan realized too late. It burned his skin, making him drop it.

"Elena, get them away!" Stefan shouted.

Elena tossed them to the side, so that the two vampires were safe.

"Alright, I want answers!" Elena shouted, helping the already-healing Damon up, "What _are_ you two, exactly?"

Damon popped his shoulder back into its socket and turned to Elena.

"It's not safe, Elena. It's better if you don't know..." Damon muttered.

"Damon, she has a right to know the danger that's coming toward her," Stefan said, stepping forward.

"_What_ danger!" she shouted.

"...This never happened, Elena. You went out for ice cream," Damon said, using his compulsion before Stefan could stop him.

Elena blinked. She was sitting in her car, parked outside of the old wine warehouse deep into the woods.

She scratched her head, trying to remember what happened. She had just gone for ice cream, and then...nothing...

She shrugged and started the engine. She drove home, where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. For some reason she was exhausted...

"Stefan, it was a terrible idea to get involved with her in _any_ way. She deserves a normal life..." Damon shouted.

They were back at the boarding house, having a shouting match.

"She _needs_ to know what danger is coming to her! Katherine is still alive! We had no idea until tonight!" Stefan answered just as loud.

Damon just shook his head and walked out of the house, a drink in his hand.

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it because I know it was a little boring in the beginning. Just some Damon and Elena fluff. **

**The next chapter **_**will**_** be better, I promise!**

**-BD98**

**P.S. When Elena saw Damon standing behind her in the mirror, it was just a mirage. He wasn't really there because he hasn't been invited in yet (which I have done purposely. Later in the story it will be important).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this chapter will be **_**much**_** better. There will be even **_**more**_** drama than the last chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three: Love Hurts_

Elena woke up the next morning, her side aching a bit. She groaned as she sat up. The sun was pouring into her room through the window, which woke her up almost immediately. She yawned with a smile on her face and started getting ready for school when she realized that it was Saturday.

She wanted to go back to sleep but knew that she wouldn't be able to. She was already too awake.

She pulled on a purple sundress and pulled her smooth hair back into a ponytail. She wanted to look pretty so that she could do what she wanted to do.

She grabbed her phone and keys and went out to her car. She got in and drove in and out of town to the woods, where she could spot Stefan and Damon's house.

When she pulled into their driveway, Damon was walking out with a glass of something red in his hand. His eyes widened as soon as he realized who it was and threw the glass into the bushes.

Elena laughed as she stopped and got out of the car.

"What was in that cup?" she asked, still smiling a little.

"Uh...booze..." he muttered.

Elena laughed and walked a little closer to him.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Damon asked slyly.

"Uh, I went to school, and then got some ice cream. Although, for some reason I was exhausted. Weird..."

Damon chuckled and said, "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today!" she exclaimed.

She had so much energy today for some reason; she felt like she could lift a whole car!

"Uh, sure," Damon said, shutting the front door of the house.

Elena shot him a half-smile and hopped into the car. When Damon was strapped in she started driving away.

"So, what do you want to do?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged.

"You're helpful," Elena said sarcastically, looking over at him.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who kidnapped _me_, _you_ should know where we're going," he laughed.

Elena chuckled, too, looking back over at the road. A person stood in the middle of the road, completely dressed in black, just _waiting_ for Elena to hit him. She tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. The car hit the person and tumbled into the side of the road. The car rolled over and over again until it hit a tree.

Damon crawled out the window of the upside down car, perfectly unscathed. He used his speed to get to Elena's side, pulling her quickly out of the wreckage. Her arm was bent the other way, her forehead was bleeding rapidly, and her legs were cut and scraped.

"D-Damon...is I...a...lright..." she slurred.

"Yes, yes you are, Elena. You're alright," Damon said frantically, biting into his wrist.

He put it up to her lips and let her drink.

"Man, you're drinking a lot of blood recently..." Damon muttered, pulling his wrist away.

Elena sat up, rubbing her head. Damon made her look him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y...yeah... I think so..." she whispered, intoxicated by his closeness.

He smelled like flowers, and it made her dizzy. She leaned in to kiss him, but Damon dodged at the last second. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Elena, I know you didn't mean to do that," Damon said.

"Yeah, I did..." she muttered, her head drooping down lazily.

"Elena, you almost died. You're doing stupid stuff right now," he said.

Damon wanted more than anything to let her kiss him and never let go, but his better instinct told him to let it happen on its own.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

She felt like he had rejected her. She had _never_ been rejected. And being rejected by one person, let alone _him_, it just pushed her over the edge.

She started hitting Damon's chest with tiny fists of fury.

"You're a jerk, Damon Salvatore! No one's _ever_ rejected me!" she cried.

"Well, no one ever _could_," he said, lacing one of his arms under her legs and one under her back, picking her up off the hard, cold ground.

"Let me go! Let me go, _now_!" she screamed, the tears still flowing greatly.

Damon carried her into the woods, where he started searching for a place they could rest. Elena clung onto him for dear life, despite still being mad at him.

There was a wet spot on Damon's shoulder where Elena had her head resting, and that made Damon feel worse. He couldn't bear the thought of Elena hating him, but he had to do it. It was to protect her and everyone she loved.

Finally they reached a small meadow that had plenty of sunlight and beautiful flowers all around. It was gorgeous, even to Damon.

He set Elena down on the ground gently, making sure she was comfortable before he sat down next to her.

"... Where did you get that ring?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Damon's lapis lazuli ring was on his finger, shining brightly in the warm sunshine.

"Uh, an old friend gave it to me..." he muttered.

'_... Katherine...'_ he thought bitterly.

"It's...indescribable..." she sighed, still staring at it.

There were still streaks of water running down her face, but Elena had calmed down for the most part. She looked absolutely stunning in the light, her face glowing. Damon wished he could kiss her and tell her _she_ was indescribable, but, again, he wanted to protect her.

Elena tried to restrain herself from asking, but she couldn't resist, "Why... Why did you reject me?"

"Elena...it's complicated..." Damon muttered uncomfortably.

"I'm sure I can keep up," she said, looking annoyed.

"I can't be with you, Elena. I...love someone else," he lied quickly.

Elena's eyes fell wide open.

"I...I'm really sorry I tried to kiss you, then..." she said.

Damon just smiled at her.

"... Who is it?" she whispered, tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes again.

"Her name is Katherine. She..._kind of_ looks like you, and she has the most interesting spirit," Damon said.

Elena tried to hold in her tears, but Damon loving someone else was too much. She threw herself to the ground, sobbing as hard as she knew how to.

_**I can't believe I thought he might actually like me... He was so nice, it was hard to think otherwise...**_

Damon pulled her back up, holding her face in his hands.

"I truly _am_ sorry, Elena," he whispered, giving her a small half-smile.

He could barely get through saying that, he wanted _so_ badly to just kiss her.

She wiped her eyes and said, "Don't be sorry. I'm just being a drama queen."

Damon stood up, bent down, wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled Elena up, making her giggle madly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

Elena curtsied cutely and accepted his hand. He pulled her to him and started swaying, twirling her about the roses and daisies.

Elena laughed, forgetting about Katherine, forgetting about her feelings for Damon. It was a pure moment, one that could _never_ be tarnished.

That is, until Stefan showed up.

Damon dipped Elena just as Stefan showed up out of the trees.

"I heard the accident. I came as quick as I could," he said, sounding angrier than ever.

Elena stood up, smiling at Stefan, which smoothed out his mood faster than anything else could.

"Sorry..." Stefan muttered, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

"We were just about to come back, anyway. Why don't you take her home? I have to get her car," Damon said.

"Alright," Stefan said, walking over to Elena and letting her get on his back.

They took off, so Damon went back to the car to clean it up.

_**Scene Change**_

Stefan arrived at Elena's doorstep about a half an hour later, where he set her down.

"Well, goodnight, Elena..." Stefan mumbled.

Stefan turned to leave when Elena said, "Wait!"

Stefan had barely turned around when Elena's lips crashed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him there, and he wrapped his hands around her waist. They were so intertwined in each other's grasp, that they didn't hear the footsteps nearing them.

Stefan shoved Elena against the wall of her house and kissed her with all the passion he had. And Damon saw every second of it.

He knew she was just trying to make him jealous, but it still hurt. Katherine had picked Stefan, and now it seemed like Elena picked him, too.

Elena's eyes popped open as she heard a crackling sound from the bushes nearby. A large crow was flying away from her.

Elena pulled away from Stefan and smiled shyly.

"Goodnight, Stefan," she said, walking into her house and shutting the door softly.

Stefan stood there for a second, still intoxicated from the kiss.

"I thought we agreed that neither of us would get involved with her!" Damon shouted, appearing behind his brother.

"Hey, _she_ kissed _me_!" Stefan shouted back.

"That doesn't mean you kiss her back! I thought we agreed it was for the best!"

"You hypocrite! _You_ would have done the same if she kissed you!" Stefan's voice retaliated.

"Listen Stefan, vampires _will_ come to Mystic Falls sooner or later. We can't get involved with her for her protection. We'll defeat them on our own, that way she'll never have to be hurt," Damon stated.

Stefan just shook his head and sprinted away, leaving Damon standing on Elena's porch.

After a few minutes, Damon started walking away.

'_I can't believe I'm falling for her. It's Katherine all over again...'_ he thought.

He needed to clear his head, so he ran all the way to town, stopping at the local bar. He ordered five different drinks, each one getting stronger than the other.

'_At least it'll wipe the pain away for a night...'_

He guzzled each of them and ordered the same five again.

Just as he was on his fourth one, someone came up behind him.

"Uh, hi, Damon Salvatore, right?" the girl asked.

Damon turned around to find a blonde girl standing behind him with a cute smile on her face.

"Yeah. Now go away," he slurred drunkenly.

She made a little 'humph!' noise and walked away angrily.

Frankly, Damon didn't even care. He was too drunk and hurt to care.

He gulped down the last drink he had and stood up. He slapped down a wad of money and walked out.

He stopped. He wasn't sure where to go; he didn't want to go back to the boarding house where Stefan was sure to be awaiting his return. He couldn't go to Elena without her thinking that he _did_ like her...

Where to go?

'_How about in this gutter?'_

He fell to the ground in a drunken haze, passing out.

_**Scene Change**_

**Dear Diary,**

**The Salvatore brothers are the strangest pair you'll ever meet. Damon is the tall, dark, and handsome type, whereas Stefan is the sweet and jealous type.**

**And I think I might be falling for Damon. He's everything I've ever wanted: nice, sweet, mysterious, honest, and he's the only one who's ever rejected my advances.**

**How can I ignore **_**that**_**!**

**Ugh, I'm going crazy. He even **_**told**_** me he doesn't like me. I tried to kiss him, and he told me he was in love with someone else. **

_**Katherine**_**... Ah, what a lucky girl...**

**Wait, that name rings a bell... Katherine... I **_**swear**_** I've seen a Katherine before...**

**Hm, weird.**

**Well, I think I hear someone knocking at the door. **

_**-Elena**_

Elena shut her diary, shoved it under her pillow, and ran downstairs to answer the door.

She opened it and saw that Stefan was standing there, grinning sheepishly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure!" Elena exclaimed, opening the door all the way so he could step in.

When he did, he turned to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"... Do you want to do something later?" she blurted out.

"Actually that's the reason I came over here. I can't become involved with you," he said, a look of pain crossing his face momentarily.

"W...why?" she asked.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't like me."

"I like you! I like you a lot!" she shouted.

"Not as much as you like Damon," he stated, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Elena was speechless; all she could do was nod as he stepped back out and shut the door.

**So, like? No like? Please leave a review! They make me happy! I won't do one of those things some people do where they make people leave at least five reviews before they update, but the reviews would still make me happy!**

**Bye!**

**-BD98**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get on with the story!**

**(P.S. I don't own The Vampire Diaries. That goes for all the chapters I have so far and the future ones.)**

_Chapter Four: Guess Who Won Jerk of the Day?_

Tears were falling from Elena's eyes as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She _had_ to find Damon.

She didn't feel like driving, so she started her journey across town. She put her coat on as she walked, feeling the burn of the cold spread across her whole body.

She started searching every shop in the town, and she finally found Damon lying in a gutter outside the bar.

Elena groaned heavily and shook him violently until he stirred a little. She pulled him up with the little strength she had and started walking with him stumbling along behind her.

"E-Elena?" he asked, three Elena's appearing in front of him.

"Yes, it's me," she sighed, stumbling a little under his heavy weight.

"Oh, sorry," he said, standing up on his own.

Elena smiled at him, and suddenly, Damon blurt something out that made Elena steaming mad.

"You know, I'm _fine_ with you and Stefan dating. It doesn't matter to me since _I_ have Katherine."

Elena's eyebrows scrunched up in fury, and she stomped down on his toe as hard as she could. But for some strange reason, it hurt her _way_ more than it seemed to hurt him.

Damon backed away from the steaming Elena as she shouted some _very_ inappropriate words.

"What the heck, Elena!" Damon exclaimed.

"You're a jerk, Damon!" she screamed, limping away.

Damon shrugged and used his speed to get back home.

_**Scene Change**_

Elena arrived at Bonnie's doorstep, still furious with Damon about what happened. She really needed someone to talk to, and Bonnie was the best candidate. Caroline would just obsess about Damon, saying he was an angel and all that crap...

Bonnie opened the door, smiling at Elena.

"What's up?" she asked.

She looked down at the dirty and blood-covered Elena.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked.

"Sure." Bonnie let Elena in, shutting the door carefully as she stepped in.

"The details aren't important, but, basically, I tried to kiss Damon earlier. He rejected me and told me he was in love with some Katherine girl, so later I kissed Stefan, who kissed me back. I-"

"Wait, what? You tried to kiss Damon _Salvatore_? And he _rejected_ you?" Bonnie asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Anyway, later I kissed Stefan to get back at Damon and apparently he saw, so when I found him passed out in front of a bar, he told me he was okay with Stefan and me dating, because _he_ had Katherine!" Elena exclaimed, her fists shaking violently.

"Whoa, calm down. So, I'm guessing yesterday night didn't go well?" she asked.

"... Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Elena asked, confusion spreading across her face.

"Last night when you went to meet him at the old wine warehouse. Did that go well?"

"I never went to the old warehouse last night. I went for ice cream then went home..."

"But you came over here asking me for advice yesterday on what you should do," Bonnie said.

Elena shook her head. "I've gotta go."

She ran out, slamming the door behind her. She ran all the way to the boarding house, where she opened the door and walked into the familiar living room where Damon was sitting on the couch.

"Damon, what happened last night?" she asked carefully.

"Um... Katherine attacked you," he said lazily.

"B...but I...don't remember that..." she said, rubbing her forehead with great force, as if that would help her remember what she couldn't.

"Oh yeah! That's because I made you forget," he exclaimed, obviously still intoxicated.

He _did_ have a glass full of something gold in his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"Me and Stefan are vampires," he stated simply.

Damon's head was filled with the rapidly picking up pace of Elena's heart.

"W...what?"

"We. Are. Vampires."

Elena backed away, running herself into a bookshelf. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears.

"You're...vampires."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

And just like that, everything clicked. Damon had come out of the car crash completely angelic-like as usual, Stefan had carried her on his back for a few miles, and _that's_ why Damon rejected her.

Elena turned to run away, and Damon was drunk but not _stupid_. He caught up with her before she even left the room. She stopped in her tracks, her breathing pace picking up rapidly.

"D-don't hurt me, p-please..." she sobbed.

This seemed to sober Damon up.

"Elena, I could _never_ hurt you," he whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

Elena threw her fist at his face, but Damon caught it just in time. He squeezed it with an angry look on his face.

He threw it back to her side and said, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

Elena's tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please... Let me go..."

It was a few moments before Damon stepped to the side, letting her go. Elena ran out the door, still sobbing.

Damon turned and stared after her, folding his arms triumphantly. He had a feeling she wouldn't tell anyone...

Elena ran all the way back to her house, where she slammed the front door and ran into her room, grabbing her diary from under her pillow.

She slammed her pen down against the first blank page she saw.

**THEY'RE VAMPIRES! STEFAN AND DAMON ARE VAMPIRES!**

**It all makes sense now! He made me forget what happened last night, whatever **_**did**_**, because I figured out they were vampires! **

**... What do I do? What **_**can**_** I do? I can't tell anyone or else Damon would hurt me... But I can't just sit here and pretend I don't know anything...**

**I can't believe I was actually **_**falling**_** for Damon! He's a cold blooded...**_**animal**_**! He's...**

**Still so hot...**

**No, I **_**have**_** to change my thinking! Ugh, what have I gotten myself into!**

_**-Elena**_

Elena ran a hand through her hair.

Suddenly, something was tapping on her window. When she got up, she saw that it was a beautiful crow.

She opened it up and the crow started to transform into a man. Damon appeared in front of her.

She slammed the window shut and locked it, then backed away.

"Go away, Damon! I'll keep your secret, just stay away from me!" she screamed.

"Elena, please! I _need_ to talk to you!" His voice was soft and muffled, but Elena could still hear him.

Damon made puppy dog eyes from behind the glass.

"... Fine..." she muttered, opening the window, "What?"

Damon tried to step in, but then remembered she still hadn't invited him in yet.

"Elena, I'm not _really_ in love with Katherine. I _was_ in the eighteen hundreds..."

Elena forgot all about her anger. "You were alive in the eighteen hundreds?"

"That was when I was born... Then Katherine came along and stole both my and Stefan's heart's. She was actually the one who turned us into vampires. A few weeks later, she died in a fire and was locked in a tomb beneath a church. But when we ran into her last night, that was when we discovered she was never really in the tomb..." Damon said, his eyes revealing much pain.

Elena reached out to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Damon... I'm so sorry," Elena said, her hand moving up to his hair.

She stroked his soft black hair again and again which soothed Damon greatly.

"Elena, you're the greatest girl I've ever met... Can I come in?" he asked.

Elena was hesitant at first, but then she smiled and said, "Sure..."

Damon stepped inside and wrapped his arms around Elena, hugging her with all his might.

"Do you mind if I stay for a little while?" Damon asked, pulling away.

Elena shook her head and gestured for him to sit on the bed. He did so, putting his head in his hands.

Elena sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Damon, I'm sorry I freaked out a bit."

"What, are you kidding? If someone tells you they're a vampire, you're bound to freak out a bit," Damon chuckled.

Elena laughed too and stood up.

"Would you like to dance?" she laughed, holding her hand out to him.

Damon looked up at her with a big grin on his beautiful pale face.

"Yes, Elena, I would."

They started dancing around the room, doing all sorts of spins and turns.

"Will you show me some dance moves from the ages?" Elena asked.

Damon laughed and showed her his moves. They were both laughing and just generally having a good time.

Suddenly, Damon stopped, and Elena was spun straight into the wall.

"Ow! What's the big idea!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"Katherine," Damon said.

That was all Elena had to hear to get up and run straight to the window.

"Where!"

"She's gone now, but she was there, believe me."

"Wait, what's that?" Elena asked, pointing to something white on the window sill.

Damon opened the window and pulled the piece of paper inside.

_**Dear Damon,**_

_**If you want Elena to live, surrender.**_

_**-Katherine**_

**Well, there we go! I hope you liked this chapter; I know it was short but I'm saving the next thing I wanted to happen for the next chapter.**

_**-BD98**_


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed! Thanks for your support! Please keep reviewing, people! It inspires me!**

_Chapter Five: Sleepover!_

"What do we do!" Elena exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

"I won't let her hurt you, Elena. She'll have to get through me before she can even lay _one_ finger on you," Damon said, walking over to Elena and stroking her soft cheek.

Elena looked into his eccentric blue eyes with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Damon..." she whispered, smiling.

He smiled softly back at her.

Elena pulled away and asked, "Uh, will you stay with me tonight? The air doesn't feel right..."

"Elena, she can't come in unless you invite her in. That's why I asked you if I could come in," Damon said.

"Oh..." Elena whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"... I could still stay, though, if you want," he said, shrugging.

"Please?" Elena pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.

Damon groaned and said, "Well, now I _have_ to do it! Dang those puppy dog eyes!"

Elena smiled cutely at him and giggled. "So, what's it like to be a vampire? What powers do you have?"

"... Well, let's see, I have super-speed, I can control and create fog, I can control minds and change memories, and I can transform into a crow," he said, counting them off on his fingers.

"That's how you saw Stefan and me kissing! I saw a crow flying away!" Elena exclaimed, sitting up.

Damon rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Yeah, sorry about getting drunk and being a jerk..."

Elena laughed, "It's alright. But if it's any consolation, you were a pretty fun drunk. Well, at least if _I_ had been drunk, too."

"Well, maybe we'll have to test that," Damon said, running out of the room with his speed.

He returned in about two seconds with five tall bottles of very expensive wine and two glasses.

"Damon, I'm seventeen," Elena sighed.

"How do you know I would've been fun if you have never been drunk?" Damon asked, shooting her his signature smirk.

Elena stuttered a bit, blushing deeply.

"It was at a party, and I got so drunk they kicked me out," Elena muttered.

Damon laughed, pouring some of the first bottle into both the cups. He handed one to her and laughed, "Drink up!"

Elena hesitated but drank as Damon guzzled down his. She could already feel her mind slipping away.

"Whoa, that's strong!" she shouted, shaking her head.

"_Already_ drunk? No wonder they kicked you out of that party..." Damon chuckled.

Elena tried to hit Damon but ended up falling to the floor, laughing. Damon started laughing too, gulping down his fourth cup-full.

"Gimme... Gimme more!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon poured more into her cup, filling it up to the brim with gold liquid.

"To drinking!" Elena shouted, holding her cup up.

And that's what they did all day. They drank their hearts out, laughing, crying, and having fun. In fact, Damon went to get two more bottles as the day progressed.

Elena's wall clock struck midnight, and they were playing a fun game of truth or dare.

"Elena, wait! Wait... I dare-are you listening to me? Are you listening?" Damon asked in his intoxicated state.

"Y-yeah," she said, shutting her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Okay, t-truth or daaaaarrrrrreeeee?"

"Um... DARE!" she screamed, cracking up.

"Okay, I dare you t-to...kiss me!" Damon laughed.

"Ewww! I don't want Damon-germs!" she screamed.

"Well, you _have_ to do it! It's a dare!"

Elena laughed and crawled over to Damon. She wrapped her arms around his neck dramatically and pushed her lips against his. Damon laced his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Elena laughed against his soft lips and pushed him to the ground. She kissed him harder, more passionately.

Suddenly, Damon sprang up and ran into the closet. Elena looked after him and asked, "What the heck?"

"Someone's coming," Damon whispered in his normal, non-drunk voice.

Apparently something as small as that could sober him up immediately.

Elena pushed the bottles of wine and glasses under her bed and sat down in her desk chair, trying to look as normal as possible.

Jeremy ended up opening the door.

"Aunt Jenna wanted to know what all the racket up here was," he groaned.

"Uh... I was just...practicing a ch-cheerleading team combo," she slurred.

"... Are you drunk?"

"Whaaaaa? Psh, no! Of course not!" Elena exclaimed, cracking up.

"Okay, I'm _not_ gonna tell Aunt Jenna, but only because you are _awesome_ when you're drunk," he said, a huge grin on his face.

Elena laughed, falling out of her chair on accident.

"See?" Jeremy said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"... Damon, come out noooooooowwwww!" Elena chimed, walking over to the closet.

Damon burst out, backing Elena onto her bed. He kissed her with all his might, but Elena pulled away, giggling.

"You didn't say I had to kiss you twice," she teased.

Damon groaned and grabbed the last wine bottle out from under the bed. He started gulping down its contents, becoming drunk again.

Elena started stumbling around, grabbing onto the bed for support.

"I think I'm p-passing...out..." she muttered, falling down onto her bed.

"Wow, you didn't even barf before you passed out! You really _are_ a fun drunk!" he shouted, passing out next to her.

_**Scene Change**_

Elena woke up with a _massive_ headache. She sat up and groaned as the late afternoon sun hit her, streaming in through the open window.

Suddenly, she felt something wrapped around the back of her waist. She looked down and saw an arm holding her gently.

Elena sat up and screamed with all her might. Damon Salvatore...in her bed?

Damon jumped up and zoomed over to Elena.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding her shoulders to calm her down.

Her breath was heavy as she answered, "... Yeah... I just don't really remember much from last night."

Damon laughed and walked back towards the bed.

"Don't worry, nothing of importance happened, except..." Damon trailed off.

"What?" Elena asked worriedly.

"We _did_ kiss..." Damon admitted, looking down at a speck on the floor.

"... Oh... _Now_ I remember... Wow, I really was drunk, wasn't I?" she chuckled.

Damon laughed, too.

Elena looked at him and, for the first time that day, noticed what a wreck he was. His hair was ruffled, only half of his black button down shirt was tucked into his pants, and one of his pant legs was rolled up a little.

"Uh, maybe you should go home and fix yourself up while I get a shower..." Elena muttered.

Damon nodded, collected the empty wine bottles and glasses, and ran out the window.

Elena stumbled into the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. It soothed her and helped her raging headache. It also helped her remember her drunken haze of a night.

"Elena?" a voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Uh...yeah?" Elena asked, getting out and wrapping a towel around herself.

"I have a surprise for you!" Damon shouted.

"Alright, let me get dre-"

"Here!"

The door opened a crack and Damon's hand bore clothes for Elena, even underwear...

"Uh, thanks for going through my underwear drawer!" Elena exclaimed sarcastically.

Elena snatched her clothes from him when he didn't answer and slammed the door shut. It was a cute outfit that she didn't even know she had. A short black skirt, a long-sleeved purple shirt that was to die for, and black ballet flats.

She pulled them on, dried her hair with a blow-dryer, and curled it. She looked beautiful.

She exited the bathroom and twirled around for Damon. He clapped and whistled.

"You've got to admit, I _do_ have style," he said.

Elena looked at his outfit: a navy blue button down shirt and black pants.

_**Yum...**_

Elena chuckled at her own weirdness.

"So, what's the surprise?" Elena asked.

Damon smiled and said, "We're going...to California!"

He held up the suitcases he had set down on the floor.

**Well, there you go! And, again, thank you all of my reviewers! I love you guys so much...**

_**-BD98**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I love you guys! **

**This chapter is mostly fluff about Damon and Elena, so enjoy!**

_Chapter Six: This Darn Thing Called Love..._

"Damon, I'm not going to California," Elena said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Please?" Damon asked, making puppy dog eyes at her.

Elena was falling under his trance but snapped out of it as quickly as it came. "No!"

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Damon asked.

Damon then looked up at her with a smirk and his eyebrows raised up. Elena rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Damon following close behind. They quietly tip-toed out of the house and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Let's go to that field we were in yesterday!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon smiled at her and swept her off her feet. She screeched as he ran to the meadow at top speed. She giggled all the way there, wrapping her arms around his neck for dear life.

They came to a halt as he reached the meadow; he set Elena down on her feet gently.

"... Why are you so nice to me?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, going around the meadow collecting flowers to make a bouquet for Elena.

"You look dangerous and mysterious with your leather jacket and beautiful blue eyes, but you're so sweet..."

"Did you just say my eyes are beautiful?" he chuckled.

"Well, they are!" Elena defended herself.

Damon laughed and said, "Because, Elena, you're a great person, and if I weren't nice to you, you would hate me."

"You don't _want_ me to hate you?" Elena teased.

Damon rolled his eyes and handed her the big bouquet of flowers he had collected for her. She took it from him and beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Damon..." she whispered, getting dizzy from his closeness.

She could smell his cologne; it smelled like oranges, her favorite flavor for candy.

Elena stared into his ice blue eyes and could tell that he was falling in love with her. They were just staring at each other, reading each other's thoughts. They were both falling for each other, after only a couple of days. Then again, they _had_ been through more than an average couple...

Damon placed a hand on her cheek and a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Elena laced her arms around his neck and closed the small gap between them. Their lips met, and Damon kissed her passionately, like he had wanted to do that for years.

They just stood there like they were the only two people in the world. Both of their minds slipped away as the kiss deepened tremendously. Soon, Elena was shoved up against a tree, Damon pinning her to it with his lips.

Damon pulled away so that Elena could take a breath. Elena was gasping, sliding down the side of the tree.

"Elena, are you alright?" Damon asked, helping her back up.

"... Just a little light-headed, that's all," she chuckled, smiling up at him.

Damon smiled at her and kissed her lightly. Elena wanted the kiss to last forever, but it only lasted a few seconds, as Damon didn't want to make Elena suffocate.

He pulled away and grabbed her hand. They walked through the meadow, hand in hand.

"So, what happened that night when I 'went to get ice cream'?" Elena asked, making air quotes.

Damon proceeded to tell her about that night, even including how she was suspicious about Stefan and him being vampires.

Elena rubbed her head. "Ugh! It's so weird! This sounds so familiar, but I don't have any memory of it _ever_ happening!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to protect you from Katherine, and I thought that if I didn't involve you with it in any way, maybe Stefan and I could defeat her on our own..."

"Why does she look like me?" Elena whispered.

"I... I don't know..." Damon answered, looking away from her, ashamed that he could not give her a better answer.

"... Well, why is she coming for me?" Elena asked.

Damon didn't know what to tell her again. "Uh... I...don't know..."

"Well, let's stop talking about this; it's making me sad," Elena said, wiping her eyes of tears.

Damon smirked and grabbed her waist, lifting her up. She giggled madly as he spun her around and around and around.

Damon laughed with her as he looked at her heartwarming face.

That was when he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. He wanted to make her his princess of darkness...

He put her down and placed his hand gently against her cheek and pulled her face towards his. It was a short kiss, but Elena could feel how important it was to Damon. He turned and started walking again, but she just stood there and smiled at his figure. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her...

He had the best personality, the greatest looks, and he cared about her; everything she ever wanted in one person...

"Are you coming?" Damon chuckled, finally noticing that Elena wasn't standing by him.

Elena laughed and chased after him. He decided to have a little fun with her, so he ran off.

Elena looked all around her, but Damon was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?" Damon's voice popped up right in her ear.

Elena thought she would have screamed, but she just turned around and kissed him.

Damon smiled and slung her on his back.

Elena screeched as Damon climbed the tallest tree around, swinging up onto branches to get to the top.

He sat her down on the branch and sat down next to her. Elena wrapped her arms around him and clung on for dear life. They sat there for an hour or two, just staring out at the hills and trees they could see. It was beautiful, and Damon was glad to be alive for the first time since Katherine had 'died.'

When lunchtime rolled around, Damon took Elena back to her house, where they sat with Aunt Jenna and Jeremy, eating, laughing, and having a great time.

"Well, Damon, it was great to meet you," Jenna said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Damon said, a huge smile on his face.

Elena laughed and led Damon out the door. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "Thanks for being good."

Damon laughed and grabbed hold of Elena's hand. They started walking around town, talking about random subjects that popped up.

"What's your favorite color?" Elena asked.

"Black. And orange is your favorite color."

Elena stared at him. "_How_ did you know that?"

"I'm very observational, Elena. I'll notice the little things about you," Damon shrugged.

"I guess that's an upside to dating a vampire."

"... Dating?" Damon asked.

"Well, yeah..." Elena muttered, embarrassed.

"Actually, not yet. I want to do it right," Damon said, squeezing her hand slightly.

Elena smiled at him and said, "Alright."

They kept walking as the sun set. Damon found out with each second that he was with her that he was falling in love with her even more. She had such a bright spirit, and even though she looked like Katherine, she was nothing like her. She had so much..._life_ in her, no pun intended. He always used to be depressed, searching for Katherine but with Elena, he felt alive again.

She was what he always wanted, and it only took one-hundred forty-five years to find her.

He was complete again, and he had her to thank.

"Damon? Are you alright?" Elena asked, finally noticing that he wasn't listening to her.

Damon smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Everything is perfect, Elena," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Elena shut her eyes and smiled. Everything was perfect for her, too. He was _finally_ hers. After two days...

They walked back to Elena's house, where Damon kissed her goodnight and quickly left to begin on the present he was going to give her when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Elena went to bed that night feeling elated. Finally her life was as happy as it was before her parents died. Damon had saved her from drowning in the darkness...

**Wow, they've only known each other for two days and they're already in love... **

**Awwwww!**

**By the way, the song ****Fireworks**** by Katy Perry inspired me to write this, so check it out! It's so pretty and will make you feel really good about yourself. **

_**-BD98**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you readers so much! You make me happy...**

**Well, anyway, let's get on with this chapter (which, by the way, will be more fluff).**

_Chapter Seven: Love Strikes like a Lightning Bolt_

Elena was excited to wake up that morning. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, but it was a good fire. A fire that fueled her to get up in the morning and get changed quickly for school. She brushed her silk-like hair and quickly put it into a ponytail. She smiled at her pleasing reflection and left the bathroom.

She grabbed her back pack and quickly headed out the door, saying goodbye to Aunt Jenna on the way.

Elena was saddened to find out that Damon wasn't outside waiting to take her to school but got over it quickly as she found that if she didn't leave that second, she was going to be late.

She ran all the way to school, not even stopping to get something to eat for breakfast.

Meanwhile, at the boarding house, Damon was busy working on the necklace he was going to give Elena that day after she got out from school. He was going to take her to dinner, and then ask her to be his girlfriend.

'_**Now, the finishing touch...'**_

Damon was dreading this part but decided it was in his best interest to protect Elena, no matter what the cost.

He pulled on a pair of work gloves and a blow torch. He grabbed the vervain and melted it into the pure diamond necklace. When every inch of it was covered in vervain, he took the gloves off and tested it. It burned his skin greatly, since there was such a large amount.

Damon was pleased with his work and put the gloves back on. He grabbed the box that he bought to put it in and placed it carefully inside.

He was excited for tonight...

_**Scene Change**_

Elena was walking back home, shivering a bit from the cold air, when someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

All of her nerves caught on fire when the person's skin met hers, so that meant it could only be one person...

"Damon!" Elena squealed, pressing her lips to his immediately, "How come you didn't come this morning?"

"Never mind that, now. I would like to take you out to dinner tonight at six-thirty," Damon said.

Elena smiled and said, "That would be lovely."

Damon smiled, gave her a peck on the cheek, and ran away. Elena was confused but shrugged, running home.

"Hey, Jenna! I'm home," Elena called, running upstairs.

"Okay, sweetie!" she shouted back.

Elena shut her bedroom door and started rifling through her closet. She had to find the perfect outfit for their first official date.

When she found nothing, she started rifling through her drawers for a good dress to wear. Again, though, she found nothing.

She ran downstairs and found Jenna in the kitchen.

"Um, do you have any dresses I could wear?" Elena asked casually.

"Why do you need one?" she asked.

Elena was beginning to feel embarrassed. "Uh, well, I'm going on a...date..." She muttered.

Jenna almost sliced her finger off as the knife in her hand slipped.

"What! With who?" she exclaimed, running over to her niece.

"... Damon Salvatore..." Elena muttered.

Jenna squealed. "I can't believe this! You're _finally_ going on dates again! And with _him_! He was _hot_!"

"Gross!" Elena exclaimed, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, Elena, he's not in high school. Besides, it's true," she said with a wink, leading Elena into her bedroom.

She started searching her closet for her old dresses that didn't fit anymore. She pulled the dusty box down from the closet shelf and opened it.

"I would prefer something in black," Elena noted as Jenna started searching the box.

Finally, Jenna pulled out a black dress that was short and poofed out a bit. It had a silver empire waist and a flower stuck on the front, and it was sleeveless.

Elena could see Aunt Jenna wearing it when she was a teenager, which made her smile.

"This is what I wore to my first high school dance," Jenna said, handing it to her.

Elena smiled and walked out of the room, yelling thanks to her over her shoulder. When she entered her room, she walked into the bathroom and changed quickly. She only had three hours to do her hair and makeup!

She started the elaborate job of doing her hair first. She grabbed the curling iron and started curling bits of her hair like crazy; she was a pro.

When she finally had it how she liked, she tied it up into a high ponytail except for some hair she left in the front. She curled them too, leaving them there.

_**Scene Change**_

Elena barely had any time to find a purse to match the dress and put all her necessities inside. She ran out the door, putting on a pair of Jenna's sleek black high-heeled shoes.

When she stepped out, there was a limousine parked outside of the house, waiting for her.

Elena squealed as she stepped inside, where Damon was waiting for her in a tuxedo. His hair was combed; he looked so handsome that Elena almost drooled on her perfect outfit.

"D-Damon...you look _amazing_..." she stuttered, back to herself when she first met him.

Damon smiled at her adorableness. "And you look ravishing, Elena."

Elena blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder as the vehicle started moving. Elena smiled, her cheeks warming up.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this," Elena said, "I would have been happy in a _dumpster_, as long as it meant I could be with you."

Damon laughed and started playing with her beautiful locks of brown hair. "I know, but I think this is what you deserve."

They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's presence.

Finally, the limousine stopped, and Elena stepped out, Damon following close behind.

Elena was looking around confusedly. They were in the woods.

"Why are we in the woods?" Elena asked, turning around to face Damon.

He was smiling. "Follow me, miss."

Damon swept Elena off of her feet and ran through the trees to the meadow. Elena gasped at the sight when they stopped.

Lights were strung all around the trees, hanging down low so that the table in the very center of the field was lit up. Food plates were already there, and they looked piping hot.

Damon pulled out a chair for Elena, so she sat down and smiled up at him. He sat down in his own chair and smiled back at her.

They started talking as they started eating the steak Damon had prepared. Elena moaned in pleasure; Damon had a great personality, he was hot, _and_ he could cook!

They both had the best night of their lives, but it wasn't over yet.

When they were done, Damon stood up from his seat and kneeled in front on Elena, the box in hand.

"Uh, Damon, what are you-"

"This isn't what it looks like Elena. Just open the box," Damon chuckled.

Elena grabbed the box from his hand and opened it. A diamond necklace was inside. It spelled out 'Damon' in curly letters than hung on the silver chain.

"Damon... This is the most beautiful present anyone has _ever_ given me..." she whispered, staring into his ice blue eyes.

Tears started slipping down her cheeks.

"Can you put it on me?" she asked.

"Uh, well, actually that necklace has vervain melted into it. I can't touch it," he said.

"What's vervain?"

"Oh, right. Vervain is a plant that weakens vampires when they come into contact with it. If I touch that thing even slightly I'll be burned. It also protects you from compulsion which is when vampires make people forget memories, like I did to you," he said.

Elena smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you, Damon," she whispered into his ear.

Damon smiled, still on his knee. He pulled her onto his leg and kissed her with passion.

"Will you _officially_ be my girlfriend, Elena?" he asked.

Elena paused for dramatic effect. "... _Yes_..."

Damon kissed her again and led her back to the limousine, where they drove back to her house. They got out, and Damon walked Elena to her porch.

Elena smiled at Damon, and that was all that Elena had to do to make Damon kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with a sweetness he didn't know he was capable of.

Elena matched it, although it came easy to her. She hadn't been walking around dead for one-hundred forty-five years. Damon had had to go through all of that pain...

It hurt and Damon pulled away, his hand going up to his lips; he could still feel her kiss, even though her lips were nowhere near his anymore.

"What's wrong?"Elena asked, worried.

"Nothing. Goodnight," Damon said in a monotonous voice.

He ran away, leaving a confused Elena standing alone on her doorstep. Tears flooded out of her eyes.

She was hurt, deeply.

Elena walked into the house and slammed the door shut to let Jenna know she was home and ran to her room, plopping her body down onto her bed. Mascara ran down her cheeks as she let sleep take over her whole body...

**Bad Damon! Well, please review!**

_**-BD98**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews! And I want to keep having more reviews than chapters, so please keep up the good work!**

_Chapter Eight: Apologies Are Over-Rated_

Damon sat on the couch in the boarding house, a drink in hand. He sighed, staring into the fire. He didn't want to leave Elena after that amazing night, but his heart carried him away, saying it was for the best.

Besides, he _was_ the one who said that Stefan and he shouldn't get involved with her.

But for once, Damon decided to be truthful with Elena and ignore his heart. He got up, threw the glass of alcohol into the fire, and ran out of the house. He loved Elena and not even his insecurities could ruin that.

Once he arrived at her house, he walked over to her bedroom window and jumped up. She was asleep, but that was probably because it was about three in the morning...

Damon opened the window carefully and stepped inside. She looked like an angel, even if mascara was dried onto her cheeks and pillow.

Damon's heart broke just looking at the sight; he couldn't imagine what she was going to _say_.

He walked over to her and smiled to himself; she was an angel sent from heaven. He started stroking her cheek gently.

Elena smiled and opened her eyes slowly. Damon was standing in front of her and smiling.

"Hi..." he whispered.

Elena rubbed her eyes to make sure that it wasn't a dream. "Uh...hi..."

"I'm sorry, Elena, for earlier. I got...scared of a relationship. But it'll never happen again," he said, sitting down next to her.

"What? Oh, right..." Elena muttered, remembering last night's escapade.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence until Elena decided to take action.

"You know what? Apologies are over-rated. Let's just skip to the forgiveness."

Damon smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. Elena placed her hands in his hair as their lips collided together.

It was filled with a passion that Elena could never match.

When Damon pulled away, he laid down next to her.

"Go back to sleep," Damon whispered.

She nodded and shut her eyes. She really didn't want to do, in case this _was_ a dream but followed his command anyway. If it was, then she would have to make it happen for real when she woke up.

As soon as Elena was asleep, Damon curled up next to her and watched her sleep, as he was not tired. He could sit there for eternity and stare at her; he was happy.

Time passed and soon it was five in the morning. Damon got up and ran home to change.

Elena stirred a bit and woke up immediately. Damon wasn't lying next to her... It _was_ a dream...

She frowned and got up. She definitely wasn't going back to sleep; she had to apologize to Damon. Or make him apologize to her.

She hopped into the shower and wiped away all of her makeup.

Damon came back after a few minutes, only to find that Elena was in the shower. He walked over to the closed bathroom door and shouted, "Elena?"

Elena nearly slipped, she was so frightened.

"Y... Yes?" she stuttered, frightened by who might be there.

"Are you okay?" came a familiar voice.

"... Damon?"

"Uh, yeah," Damon said, confused that she didn't know it was him.

"Oh," Elena said.

Damon just walked away and sat down on her bed, waiting for her to be done.

Elena stepped out of the shower after about ten minutes and wrapped her body in a towel. She had to see if Damon was actually there, so she opened the bathroom door.He was sitting on her bed, holding one of her teddy bears.

"Were you really here at, like, three in the morning?" Elena asked, catching his attention.

He looked her up and down and smirked. "Yeah..."

Elena rolled her eyes as she walked over to her dresser, picking a pair of jeans and a plain orange shirt to wear that day. She walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Damon waited for half an hour, and when Elena stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was completely dry and she was dressed.

He smiled at her beauty.

"Hi," he said, standing up and walking over to her.

She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him. Damon leaned in too, but at the last second, Elena moved to the side and Damon fell onto the floor.

"What was _that_ for!" he exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Elena chuckled, flaunting away.

Damon used his speed to pin her against the wall. She smirked and kissed him softly.

"There. Are you happy?" she teased.

Damon pretended to think about it. "Hm... No, I'm not satisfied yet."

He kissed her again fiercely, and she loved every second of it. She giggled into his lips and ducked under his arm, so he kissed the wall.

"Will you stop!" Damon laughed, turning to see that she wasn't in the room anymore.

'_**Again, it's Katherine all over again...'**_

Damon slumped out of the room, only to find that Elena had ran outside. He ran quickly outside after her and found her standing in the middle of the lawn.

Damon used his speed to catch her before she ran away. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. This time, she didn't run away. She just kissed him.

All of a sudden, water sprayed them. The sprinklers had come on, but they didn't care. It made it more romantic to be soaking wet and kissing...apparently.

Suddenly, something poked Elena in the stomach and it hurt. It broke into her skin, and a puddle of blood spilled onto the ground. Damon didn't seem alarmed by this, though, because the something that had poked Elena had gone through him, too.

Elena looked down and saw that a stake had been driven through his stomach. He looked down and pulled it out, his hands burning him.

'_**A vervain-laced stake... Nice move, Katherine...'**_

His wound healed quickly, but Elena had keeled over in pain, holding her stomach in pain.

Damon was so worried that he forgot he could just give her some of his blood, so he grabbed her cell phone from her room and called nine-one-one.

Once the ambulance arrived, he climbed into the back with her and held her hand for the whole ride, tears falling down his cheeks.

**Aw, Damon! You're so nice to Elena. You really do love her, don't you?**

**Please review!**

_**-BD98**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for a few weeks, but I was in lazy mode from Winter Break… Sorry!**

**Well, let's just get going!**

_Chapter Nine: The Emergency Room_

Damon sat in the waiting room of the hospital, running his hands through his hair over and over again. He was worried out of his mind over Elena. It had been two hours since they had wheeled her into the surgery area, and she had been _way_ out of it but she wanted him to be there with her. He would have gone with her if the doctors hadn't shoved him away and said he wasn't allowed to go back with her.

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, though it didn't really matter anyway. Suddenly, a door opened and he stood up, only to realize it was the entrance to the waiting room.

"Damon!" a familiar voice exclaimed from behind him.

He whirled around to find Stefan staring back at him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" he asked irately.

"Elena was hurt, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what are _you_ doing here? _You're_ not dating her," he said, pursing his lips and folding his arms.

"Damon, you know as well as I do that I care about her, too," Stefan said, now irritated also.

Damon rolled his eyes and sat back down in the chair he was in before, running his hands through his hair again. Stefan just shrugged and sat down next to him, rubbing his hands impatiently.

Suddenly, the door that led into the surgery area opened and a woman came in, her scrubs covered in blood.

Damon leapt to his feet and ran up to her. "Is she all right?"

"Miss Gilbert was injured pretty badly, Mr. Salvatore, but she'll be fine. She's in recovery right now, and you can go see her if you like, but she's not awake," she said.

She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. She then left promptly, leaving Damon standing there with his hands in his hair again. He left Stefan and walked through the maze-like halls of the hospital, reaching the recovery area. He went up to the desk where some red-head was filing her nails.

"Um, could you tell me where Elena Gilbert's room is?" he asked, right as Stefan showed up behind him.

"Room twelve over there," she said, gesturing to the left hallway.

Damon walked swiftly through it, not even bothering to thank the woman. He reached the correct room and entered, where he found Elena sleeping in the bed that was in the room.

He let out a huge sigh of relief and sat down by her, grabbing her hand in his.

"Elena, never leave me again," he whispered.

Stefan walked up behind him and stared at Elena's peaceful, angelic face; she still looked like a goddess, even if she was unconscious. He smiled softly down at her as Damon brushed some hair from her face.

Suddenly, Elena started to stir a little, so the two brothers stood up and widened their eyes.

"I don't want to go to surgery without Damon, don't make me do it…" she muttered, still very out of it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Damon confusedly.

"W-wait… I thought I was getting surgery," she said.

"You did," he replied softly.

She looked down at her stomach and lifted the blanket and her shirt. A bandage was wrapped tightly around her waist, but all Damon could think about was how perfect she was.

Stefan realized that Damon wanted to be alone with her, and usually he wouldn't leave, but he could also tell Elena wanted to be alone with him. He smiled at her and left the room, standing out in the hallway.

Damon sat down next to her and smiled at her, and she smiled back, although her eyes were somewhere off in the distance.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked sweetly.

She didn't answer him; instead, she hummed something. It sounded like a lullaby, and Damon started to hum it with her when he caught on. She smiled at him, and they sat there humming together.

Damon lay down next to her and laced his arms around her fragile body, pulling her closer to him. A tear slid down his cheek as Elena dozed off silently. Damon started to feel tired himself, and he fell asleep next to her, as sad as he could ever be with Elena.

**Okay, okay, I know that it was a short chapter, but I figure that a short chapter is better than no chapter at all… Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm lazy, but everyone else on this site is too, so ha!**

**I'm no different than them… *sniffle sniffle***

_**-BD98**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Don't worry, this chapter will be a little longer than the last, but since I have to study for exams, it can't be **_**that**_** long.**

_Chapter Ten: How Did He Get So Lucky?_

Damon woke up the following morning, still right by Elena's side. There was no chance he was going to leave her anytime soon. He squeezed her frail body to his, enjoying her warmth.

Suddenly, he could smell her blood _very_ strongly, and his fangs sprouted as he leapt up from the bed, trying to control himself. It had been hours since he had last eaten something…

Damon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Elena would probably be awake soon, and if he didn't get out, that wouldn't happen.

He ran away, out of Elena's room and out of the hospital. It was all too much… All the blood… All the hearts beating…

Damon grabbed the first person he saw and dragged him into the woods surrounding the hospital. He was about to feed off of him when Elena's face suddenly popped in his head.

She was lying on the ground, bleeding to death from Katherine's stake. She was twitching and writing in pain… It was the most awful memory he had of her, and he suddenly wasn't as hungry anymore.

He shoved the guy aside, staring off blankly as he stumbled away. The only thing he was sure of was that he was losing it. Losing it _bad_.

The world swirled around him, and he fell down, his head hitting the pavement hard. It was with so much force that Damon could feel his brain shaking from it. Pain filled his whole body and it took over him, causing him to drift into unconsciousness.

_*** __**Scene Change **_*******

Elena's eyes fluttered open and panic took over her whole body. All she remembered was kissing Damon and the stake…then blurriness…and a lullaby… What the heck had gone down?

She sat up, only to slump back over in pain. Her stomach hurt so bad… She groaned in pain and looked around the room, only to find it empty.

'_**Where's Damon?'**_

Elena sat up again, ignoring the shooting pain in her stomach, and walked out of the room, tip-toeing so that no one would notice her.

"Damon?" she whispered.

If he was anywhere in the hospital, he would hear her.

But he didn't come.

She walked up to a nurses' station and asked, "Do you know if a Damon Salvatore has been in to see me?"

"Sweetie, you need to go back to your room. I will tell you if a 'Damon Salvatore' comes looking for you," a nurse said, guiding her back to her room.

Elena grumbled some very nasty things about her as the nurse tucked her back into the bed. She needed Damon to be by her side, and not even the stupid nurses would stop her.

Once the nurse left, Elena reached over to the bed side table and grabbed her phone, punching in Damon's speed dial number. It went straight to voicemail, though.

Elena dropped the phone to her side and frowned, tears falling from her eyes. Maybe she had said something in her delirious state that made him upset… But she couldn't remember for the life of her…

In her angry and frustrated state, she threw the phone at the wall, half-hoping he would hear it and come running.

But, again, he didn't come.

She slammed her head down onto her pillow and screamed in frustration. There was no other way to get him to come that she could think of…

Elena shrugged and let her body fall back asleep, but her mind was miles away.

_*** __**Scene Change **__***_

Damon woke up on the parking lot ground, about to be run over by a huge truck. He zipped out of the way just in time.

"Holy crap…" he muttered, walking back into the hospital.

He stumbled back up to Elena's room, stepping inside as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake her.

That's when he saw her phone bits scattered across the floor.

He walked over to her bed and shook her, trying to wake her up. She rolled over to look at him.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"What's up with your phone?" he asked.

"I don't know, what's up with you?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"No! How could you abandon me at a time like this?" Elena screamed, slamming her fists down on the bed.

Damon backed away a little, afraid of what she would do to him if he got any closer.

"Oh, are you leaving again? 'Cause I was under the impression that you _loved_ me," she shouted, glaring fiercely at the vampire, "… You bas-"

"Elena! Look, the only reason I left was because I was going to kill you if I didn't!" he shouted back, walking over to her.

Her death glare softened a little.

"I love you, Elena, and I feel _so_ guilty about what happened to you. I would _never_ leave you here to deal with this on your own. I have to protect you…" he muttered, sitting down next to her.

There was a moment of silence.

"Damon?" Elena asked, staring at the wall where a small dent had been made.

Damon laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "Yes?"

"… Can we get me a new phone when I get out?" she said, smiling over at him.

He smiled back down at her and said, "Of course. Whatever you want is yours, love."

Elena's insides melted at that statement. She was the luckiest girl in the world…

"What happened, anyway?" Damon asked.

"… Uh, I kind of threw it at the wall when you wouldn't answer…" she muttered.

Damon smiled and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked no one in particular, although he was staring up at the ceiling.

"How did _I_ get so lucky?" Elena chuckled, snuggling up against his chest.

He smelled like oranges, and that was Elena's favorite flavor/color/everything.

"Why do you always smell like oranges? Did you know that's my favorite…everything?" she asked, not being able to come up with a better word.

"Really? I just like this cologne," Damon said.

He never planned on telling her that he bought it just to make her happy. He had lost some of his awesomeness during the time he knew Elena, so he had to preserve _some_ of it. But, the thing was, he didn't care really. He was finally happy, and that was all that mattered.

And, apparently, smelling good to her mattered, too.

"… Are you sure? I thought I told once that my favorite color was orange…" Elena asked, putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Hm… Nope. Don't think so," Damon said.

Elena looked at him and shrugged, burrying her face deeper into his chest. Her warmth was new to Damon, but it was a good new. It made him feel special.

**So, how are you guys liking the mushy fluff I've been putting up? Hehe, and I plan to torture with **_**more**_** cheesy scenes! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

… **Well, see ya!**

_**-BD98**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the short delay, but I've been sick twice in one week, so I haven't felt up to updating. But anyway…**

_Chapter Eleven: A Day with Stefan_

Damon's smile was as wide as the ocean as he walked back into Elena's room with a candy bar for her.

"Hey cutie!" he exclaimed cheerily, handing the Twix to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You seem awfully cheerful today," Elena said, smiling softly.

Suddenly it dropped into a frown. "Stop it; it's rubbing off on me."

Damon smirked and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Good. You could use some cheering up after all that's happened," Damon smiled, sitting back down in the chair next to the bed.

Elena mock glared at him and folded her arms, snuggling herself deeper into her pillow.

"Incoming…" Damon muttered, zooming over to Elena protectively.

Elena was about to ask what was going on when the door of the room suddenly swung open and Stefan Salvatore walked in.

"Um, hi…" he muttered, smiling at Elena.

"Hi, Stefan!" Elena exclaimed, glaring over at Damon who was glaring at Stefan.

"I just wanted to bring you these," Stefan said, holding some flowers out to Elena.

They were orange roses.

Elena gasped and smiled at him, saying, "Thank you _so_ much, Stefan, but you didn't have to do this for me."

"Well, you _are_ my brother's girlfriend…" he muttered with a hint of distaste, "By the way, Damon, Katherine was seen just outside the city," Stefan said, turning to face him.

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Damon exclaimed, whipping his head around to face him.

"Sorry… It slipped my mind…" Stefan muttered, shrugging.

Damon ran a hand through his hair and turned to Elena. "I've gotta go, but I'll be back soon."

Elena frowned a little but said, "Okay… Are you both going?"

"… Stefan, stay here with her so that she won't get kidnapped by Katherine," Damon said, turning to Stefan.

"All right," Stefan said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Damon kissed Elena lightly on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back soon."

Elena was left speechless as Damon left in an instance. He had that effect on her.

"So…what do you want to do?" Stefan asked uncomfortably.

"… Can I ask you some questions?"

"Uh, sure…" Stefan said, not really sure whether or not he would be able to answer all of them.

"Why is Katherine trying to kill me?" she whispered.

"I… She… See… I have no idea," Stefan laughed, realizing for the first time that he really _didn't_ know why Katherine was so bent on killing Elena.

"Well…is Damon still in love with her?" she asked curiously.

"No! Of course not; she's pure evil!" Stefan exclaimed.

"But, then why did he fall in love with me, like, the moment he met me? Obviously I look exactly like her, so would he have really picked me if Katherine was still in the picture?"

"… To be honest, if Katherine had picked him, they would probably be in the Bahamas or something living their dream lives. But Katherine didn't really love him, so yes, he would have picked you." It pained Stefan to tell Elena that Damon truly loved her, but, since it would make Elena happy, he had to.

"W-what do you mean she didn't really love him? She seems to be pretty obsessed with him to me…" Elena muttered, a hint of jealousy sparking up in her voice.

"Katherine chose me all those years ago. She and I were going to run away, but then she 'died' in the tomb…" he muttered, shutting his eyes as the painful memories of fire and tears came rushing back to him.

"Are you all right?" Elena asked comfortingly, reaching out for his hand.

He took it and smiled inwardly. She was an angel…

_I need to find a way to win Elena over… I can't just sit back and pretend to not be in love with her! _

Stefan looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"What were the fifties like?" Elena asked suddenly.

Stefan couldn't help but start laughing. "Why?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have lived in the fifties," Elena answered, looking up at the ceiling dazedly.

"Well, it wasn't as fun as the seventies, I'll tell you that," Stefan chuckled.

And so the day progressed, Stefan telling Elena about his life. They were having so much fun they almost forgot about Damon.

Stefan's cell phone started buzzing in his pocket, so he quickly checked the number.

_Damon_

Stefan's eyes widened as he pressed accept and spoke into the receiver, "Damon, are you all right? What happened with Katherine?"

A very familiar silky voice answered him, "Let me tell you a little story about how Katherine will kill Damon if she doesn't get what she wants. Basically, when the clock strikes midnight, a certain doppelganger better be in Katherine's arms. And if she isn't, the doppelganger's little boy toy dies, and Katherine takes Elena anyway. Your choice."

Stefan was left speechless. He could practically feel Katherine's smirk as the line went dead.

"… What's wrong?" Elena asked, her face dropping as he lowered the phone slowly.

"… That was Katherine. If you aren't in her arms by midnight, she'll kill Damon…" Stefan whispered.

Elena sat there for a minute.

"That little bi-"

"Elena, come on," he interrupted, afraid to hear the rest of her sentence.

But Elena was already one step ahead of him. She ripped the covers off of her and stood up, storming out of the room.

"You've gotta help me sneak out, Stefan, these nurses are over-protective," Elena whispered.

Stefan nodded and quickly got her out of there. They got in his car and decided to check the warehouse first.

_**Scene Change**_

"Well, now we play the waiting game," Katherine said cheerily to Damon, who was writing in pain on the ground.

Katherine had dumped a bunch of vervain down his throat and staked him a few times, so he wasn't up to the task of defending himself.

"You'll _die_ before I let Elena get k-killed by you!" Damon groaned.

Katherine just chuckled and knelt down beside him.

"Damon, you were always so naïve… Did you really believe Elena actually loved you? I mean, if _I_ didn't, then how could she? She's too good for you, Damon, and you know it. In the end, she'll choose Stefan just like I did."

Katherine made a little pout as Damon shook his head.

"She loves me… She does…" he reassured himself.

"Poor, sweet, innocent Damon… You're so pretty but so dumb… Elena's toying with you, baby. She just as heartless and cruel as me," she sighed.

_**Has Elena even ever told me she loves me?**_

"She betrayed you, Damon. You need to teach her a lesson."

"… How could she? I _really_ thought that she loved me!" Damon exclaimed.

Katherine smirked. Her plan was working.

"Help me bring her down…" Katherine whispered into his ear.

Something inside Damon cracked, and his thoughts suddenly turned back to blood lust. He wanted human blood, he wanted to kill Elena, and he wanted to kiss Katherine.

He looked up at her and brought her face to his. Their lips crashed together like a lightning bolt, and soon he had her against the wall.

Katherine smirked against his lips and grabbed a stake from nearby, plunging it into his stomach. He keeled over (as she had drenched each of her stakes in vervain) and walked away, leaving him to groan in pain.

**I have a bad feeling about Katherine's plan... **

**Anyway, I'm sorry to say that there won't be another update this weekend as I will be in Disneyland. I'll try to bring my laptop, but I don't want it to break, so… But thanks for being so patient (as I know you guys will)! Please review!**

**-**_**BD98**_

_**P.S. If you like my writing, you're sure to love my movie making! Well, parody-making, really. My sister, aunt, and I are working on some films right now, and we have a blog. We don't have anything out right now, but we will very soon, so please, **_**please**_**, PLEASE check it out! We would be very grateful for the support. Please leave comments!**_

_**The link is h t t p : / / r e i g n o f l I a n o r a . b l o g s p o t . c o m / **_

_**(Take out the spaces, and thanks again!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, **_**Rachel**_**, for giving me a cause to get off my lazy butt and update! This one's for you! Sorry I took so long to update; I caught Klaine fever (if you are a Gleek, you'll know what that means), and I still have it, so I've been working on a new story about them.**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together, as you can probably tell.**

_Chapter Twelve: My Everything_

Damon was filled with rage and confusion. He felt hurt that Elena had been so cruel and betrayed him like that. He was filled with an everlasting sense of dread and depression that he feared might never lift. He _had_, after all, fallen in love with her in the span of two days. With Katherine it had grown over a few months. He was infuriated that she did, and still had, him wrapped around her delicate finger.

This was putting it all simply.

He groaned in despair, sitting up. Katherine was filing her nails in the corner of the cabin she had taken him to. Leaning against the wall, she suddenly felt his eyes on her.

"What?" she snapped, whipping her head to look at him.

"You're beautiful…" Damon muttered.

Katherine rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails. She was getting quite sick of him and would be glad when she could finally kill him. But, she always kept her word, so she was going to give Stefan and Elena a fair chance to find them. Either way, she would be getting Elena, so it didn't really matter.

_**Scene Change**_

"I'm so worried…" Elena whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Don't be. We'll find them," he reassured her, keeping his eyes locked on the road.

Elena tried to smile at him, but it was hard. She just kept thinking about what Katherine was doing to Damon at that moment.

"Elena, trust me. Damon's a big boy; he'll be able to get out of this even if we _don't_ find him," Stefan interrupted her thoughts, glancing over at her worriedly.

"I…I know… I just miss him…" she sighed, wiping the tears away with her arm.

Stefan's grip tightened a bit on the wheel, just enough to make a dent.

_I hate you so much, Damon._

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, finally noticing his damaged steering wheel.

Stefan contemplated shrugging it off as just worry over Damon, but he couldn't do it anymore. If Elena had any feelings for him at all, he had to know.

"… It's just so hard for you to be telling me all of this. I know you are with Damon now, but I still- It's just- I…" Stefan just couldn't muster up the courage to tell her.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and Stefan knew that that told her everything.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Stefan, I really am. But I love Damon… He's everything to me now. I know that sounds crazy after only two days, but it's like one of those things you read out of a cheesy romance novel. I just knew from the first time that he touched me that I wanted to be with him, that I loved him…"

Elena reached for his cheek and grazed it lightly. Stefan was such a good person…

"Please, Elena… Pick me. I _know_ you feel something between us! Just give me a shot, and if you _really_ and _truly_ don't love me, you can go back to Damon. But, please… I'm _begging_ you…" he whispered, his eyes still locked on the road.

"… I would be lying if I said I didn't feel _anything_ for you, but Damon is my everything. I can't just ignore that," she said, wiping away more tears.

Suddenly, Stefan slammed on the brakes, leaned over, and kissed Elena with all of his might.

_This is SO wrong on SO many levels, but…it feels…_right_…_

She wanted to pull away so badly, but something about his passion kept her as still as a statue.

After a few more seconds, Stefan pulled away and looked into her brown eyes, a warm feeling spreading through his whole body. He felt like that was where he belonged, looking into her eyes.

"… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have do-"

He was cut off by her lips meeting his again.

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment, Stefan," she whispered against his mouth.

He grinned and pulled her closer. It was the only thing that was reminding him that it was really happening. _Elena_ was kissing _him_!

_Suck it, Damon! Oh, wait, speaking of Damon…_

Still smiling, Stefan pulled away and slowly started driving again. "We still need to find Damon."

_Oh, crap! I completely forgot about Damon! Oh god, I just cheated on him! With his freaking brother! Oh god, I'm turning into Katherine…_

They kept driving down the secluded road, Elena having a panic attack inside her mind. Nothing could make her feel better, not even thinking about Damon.

That just made it a _thousand_ times worse.

_**Scene Change**_

_Looks like _someone_ was a bit naughty…_ Katherine thought with a huge, smug smirk.

She had seen Stefan and Elena kiss in his car while she had been out for a stroll. Luckily, they were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice her.

_Good thing Stefan is as stupid as a bag of rocks…_

She ran back to the tiny cabin to check up on Damon, but, as soon as she stepped in the door, she realized something was off. Damon was…gone?

In a state of shock, she started checking the perimeter around the cabin. Surely she'd be able to hear him…

A gasp escaped her lips as something slammed into her body: a vervain-laced stake. She fell to the ground, yanking it out.

"You'll have to do better than th- mmph!" Damon shoved something down her throat, effectively silencing her.

And suddenly, it burned.

"N-nice try…" she choked out, trying to digest the vervain, "But I've b-built up…a resistance…"

"Which is why I have three more bottles," Damon said, holding the vampire down and forcing them all into her mouth, "And three more. I basically found your stash while you were on your little…walk."

Again, he dumped the contents down her throat. It burned so much by then; she was forced to give up.

His work done, he slung her over his shoulder and limped towards the street.

_**Where do I go from here? I need to take her somewhere she won't escape from… Like death…**_

He slammed her body down onto the road, cracks forming on both the street and Katherine.

"Dang, I am _strong_…" he muttered, "I can't continue like this, though. I won't be able to carry her _and_ find somewhere to put her in time… She'll definitely wake up."

Off in the distance, he could hear a car coming. He quickly dragged Katherine's limp body away from the road and watched carefully from behind a tree. It slammed on the breaks as soon as it neared him and stopped fully on the cracks.

"What the- who did that?" Elena's soft voice chimed through the air.

"… Me," Damon called coolly.

He wasn't one to forgive and forget.

Stefan and Elena stepped out of the car and looked at him in shock.

"Well?" he asked, more annoyed than he should have been.

A huge smile broke out on Elena's face, and she ran toward him, about to embrace him in the biggest hug he would have ever experienced. Luckily, he stopped her just in time.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked slowly in a worried tone.

"_Don't_ hug me, Elena. I _know_ what you did," he hissed in a deep, gravelly voice.

Fear, fury, and an adorable innocent doe-eye look appeared in her eyes. "W-what do you mean…"

"You _used_ me, Elena! How could you?" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"… Okay! I admit that I did it! But _you_ are my everything, Stefan!"

The whole forest fell silent at that.

"I-I mean…Damon…" she muttered, tears falling down her cheeks as she realized her mistake.

"… Have fun, Stefan. She's all yours," Damon choked out in brave voice, but it betrayed him as it broke on the last word.

He grabbed onto her 'Damon' necklace and yanked, breaking it off her neck harshly.

"Damon, please…" she sobbed, reaching for him.

He shoved her hand back to her side and ran for it, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

She fell to the ground in fits of sobs. This was even harder than being rejected by him; it felt like her heart was caving in to her chest.

"You really are my everything, Damon…" she whispered, "You always will be."

Damon was long gone by then, though, so only Stefan heard it. He walked over to her slowly and pulled her up, carrying her back to the car. They would have to deal with Katherine later; Elena was in no state to face her.

**Okay, I **_**know**_** said a bunch of cheesy lines, but if the chapter is called 'My Everything,' you're probably gonna hear that a lot in the chapter.**

**Hehe, I like how they just leave Katherine there. They really **_**are**_** kind of stupid, aren't they? ;)**

_**-BD98**_

_**P.S. If you like my writing, you're sure to love my movie making! Well, parody-making, really. My sister, aunt, and I are working on some films right now, and we have a blog. We don't have anything out right now, but we will very soon, so please, please, PLEASE check it out! We would be very grateful for the support. Please leave comments!**_

_**The link is h t t p : / / r e i g n o f l i a n o r a . b l o g s p o t . c o m / **_

_**(Take out the spaces, and thanks again!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't worry guys, in this chapter, it **_**will**_** explain why Elena said Stefan instead of Damon in the last chapter. I know this was kind of confusing, so don't worry!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, by the way. Just in case you didn't know. The show would probably really suck if I did.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Prom_

Damon had gone back for Katherine. He brought her back to the house and chained her in the basement while they waited for her to wake up.

He wasn't sitting in front of the fire place with a drink in his hand because of that, though.

"You_ are my everything, Stefan!"_

Of course Damon knew that Elena loved him, but she and Stefan had been friends for a while before they met. It was only natural for her to fall for Stefan. But it still hurt like all hell.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

_Speak of the devil…_

The awkwardness settled between them even before Stefan had stepped in the room.

"Hello," Damon forced out.

"Um, hi," Stefan replied.

"Did Elena get to the hospital safely?" he asked, taking another sip of his scotch.

"Yeah, but she's pretty upset. She was sobbing the whole way back."

"Hm."

The most awkward and uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Finally, Stefan broke it with, "Elena really loves you, Damon. You shouldn't give her up just because of my stupid mistake."

Damon chuckled humorously.

"She said your name, Stefan. It's so obvious that she loves us both."

That effectively silenced him, which Damon had been hoping for. He stood up and threw his glass into the fire. It calmed him somewhat.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't really be in the same room as you without almost driving a stake through your heart."

Stefan nodded once and watched him walk out of the house.

"By the way, Katherine is chained up in the basement," he added just before closing the door.

He ran a hand through his hair and started walking through the surrounding forest. He needed to calm down and collect his thoughts. There was only person his thoughts were surrounding, though. And that was obviously Elena.

_*** Saturday Evening ***_

Damon hadn't gone to see Elena since the whole Katherine debacle, so it came as quite the shocker when he opened the door to find Elena standing there.

"Uh, hi…" she said, looking down at her shoes.

He forced a smile.

"Hello, Elena. May I ask why you are here?"

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, uh, I wanted to talk to you about…everything…"

He sighed, took a sip of his scotch, and gestured for her to come inside. She looked scared but stepped in anyway.

The two sat down in the living room on one of the plush couches, sitting in an awkward silence.

Finally, Elena whispered very softly, "I'm sorry for what happened."

Damon sighed and set his glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"Don't be. How you feel about someone is not a decision you can change willingly."

Elena started to blink back tears.

"I'm just like Katherine, aren't I?" she whimpered.

Damon scooted closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Are you a conniving little bitch?"

"N-no…"

"Then you aren't _anything_ like Katherine. Trust me," Damon chuckled.

Elena smiled and looked up at his face. He was so pale and beautiful; it never ceased to amaze her how god-like he was. They sat there for a few more moments, just staring at each other.

Finally, Damon broke the silence.

"Maybe this breakup was good. I mean, no one really falls in love after a few days."

Those words pained Elena, but she nodded anyway.

"So, uh, I guess I should get going," she said, standing up.

"Yeah, all right," Damon said.

They both stood up and walked to the door.

Damon opened it for her and said, "Goodbye, Elena."

And she had the feeling it was a final goodbye.

"G-goodbye, Damon."

They exchanged smiles, and Elena left, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe it was actually over, despite loving the both of them. Well, it wasn't really love, as Damon had stated. More like a crush.

Elena sighed and drove over to Bonnie's house. She really needed someone to talk to. But she wasn't there, so she drove over to Caroline's house. Also not there, so she drove home to complain about her predicament to her diary.

He was an _excellent_ listener.

Elena was still sulking on Sunday. And on Monday. And so on. It continued like this for months. Neither Damon nor Stefan spoke a word to her, so she wasn't really kept up to date on the whole Katherine situation. She assumed that they had her under control for the time being, though, because they would tell her if she had escaped. Right?

Sick of her life being like a soap opera, Elena decided it was best to stop dwelling on it. Besides, her life had been too focused on boys. Specifically vampires.

"So, what do you think of this dress?"

Elena looked up at Caroline; she was wearing a navy blue gown that made her look like Barbie.

"It looks amazing. Just like the other fifty dresses you've tried on," she joked.

Bonnie came out of the dressing room in a red cocktail dress.

"Lighten up, Elena! Ever since you and Damon broke up, you've been a sourpuss. Now, go try on some damn dresses and be happy!" she exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fine. But I'm not going to Prom! It's just another stupid event!"

She started to scan some nearby aisles for dresses that would fit her.

"You're only saying that because you don't have a date. Specifically, Damon," Caroline said with a giggle.

Elena threw her bracelet at the blonde, who squealed and tossed an earring back.

After another hour of squabbling and trying on dresses that made them all look like movie stars, Caroline and Bonnie had finally convinced Elena to go to Prom.

"All right, fine! I'll go! But only if you guys shut up about it!" she exclaimed.

The other girls exchanged a look and squealed, enveloping Elena in a tight hug. She just rolled her eyes and pulled away, though, walking back into the dressing room.

"Okay, now Step Two. Convince Damon to go," Bonnie whispered.

"Man, this thing is hard," Caroline muttered back.

Bonnie glanced at her and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're a pervert, you know that? I _meant_ convincing them both to go to Prom. Especially since Damon doesn't even go to our school."

Bonnie regained her composure and said, "We've got to convince Elena to ask him."

"But how?"

"I'm working on that…"

Elena came back out of the room. The girls turned to her and gasped. She was wearing a strapless gown with an empire waist. The top part was made of feathers, and the bottom half was simply red with a see-through black layer over it.

"That is the dress," Bonnie said.

They all squealed and hugged each other happily.

So Elena was doing it. She was about to ask Damon to go to the Prom with her because she missed him terribly and wanted him back.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked at the front door of his and Stefan's house. But he wasn't the one to answer.

"Why, hello, Elena," Stefan said with a smile, "Long time, no see."

"We saw each other yesterday," Elena giggled.

"Still. So, why are you here?"

"Uh, is Damon home? I need to talk to him," she said.

He frowned a little.

"No. He's out hunting. Why?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh. No reason. I guess I'll come back later, then."

She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Wait, I actually wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

Elena gave him a smile.

"Of course not! What is it?" she asked.

He gave her a sheepish grin and gestured for her to come in, so she did.

They sat down in the living room.

"Well, uh, Prom is coming up…" he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Her smile widened.

"Yup!"

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to…um…maybe…go with me…"

He looked extremely nervous and anxious, so Elena took his hand in hers.

"I would love to," she whispered.

She really didn't know if that was true, though. It probably wasn't a very good idea since she was trying to take some time for herself, but Stefan looked so awkward and adorable. How could she say no?

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you're adorable," she said.

He chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, I must go now. My friends are still in dire need of finding dresses, and I apparently need to help."

She left and quickly drove home, preparing for another day spent at a dress shop.

_*** Prom Night ***_

"Elena, you look _stunning_!" Caroline squealed.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. The three were in their rented limo, off to pick up their dates.

"Not as good as you guys. I mean, seriously, how did you ever afford those dresses?" Elena asked.

"Lots and lots of credit cards," Bonnie chuckled.

They all burst into laughter, and Elena could already tell the night was going to be very fun.

First, they picked up Matt, who looked quite handsome in his tux. And he had also brought a corsage to match Caroline's dress (a short, empire waist dress that was blue on top and white on the bottom).

Next, they picked up Jeremy, who hadn't been ready when they were leaving.

"You're slow," Elena commented.

"Shut up!" he laughed, squeezing in next to Bonnie.

She rolled her eyes as they started moving again.

"You look beautiful," Jeremy whispered to Bonnie, but everyone could hear it.

And she did. Her hair was curled so that it fell down her shoulders, and she was wearing a short, strapless gold empire waist dress.

"Awww!" everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

The couple shot them all death glares, but they all burst into laughter.

Finally, they arrived at the Salvatore manor. Stefan came rushing out and slid into the car next to Elena.

"Hello!" he exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and replied, "Hello. You seem awfully chipper tonight."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to Prom with you," he said.

Another chorus of "Awww!" rang throughout the car, but it was Elena's turn to glare at all of them.

After a few minutes of meaningless chatter amongst the six, they made it to the high school gym. They stepped inside and were immediately greeted with booming music, hundreds of dancing kids, and lavish decorations.

Elena smiled as Stefan chuckled and immediately pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Yes. This night would certainly be one to remember.

**I know time flew in this chapter, and I'm sorry! But I really wanted them to get to Prom already. It's going to be an intense night! Oddly enough, though, it has nothing to do with Katherine. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews!**

_**-BD98**_


	14. Author's Note

Dear Faithful Readers,

Unfortunately, this is not an update. As you all probably suspected, there won't actually _be_ any more updates. This is due to the fact that I just don't have any more ideas for this story, and honestly, it's just not that fun to write anymore. But I appreciate you all reading and enjoying my writing, for without you, this would mean nothing. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and your support. I really appreciate it.

And please message me if you'd like me to keep the story up on the site. If no one does, I'm going to delete it.

Anyway, goodbye then!

Yours Truly,

_Belladonna98_


End file.
